Domain Invasion
center Join forces with adventurers in the area to take down some of the toughest monsters Vana'diel has ever faced. Requirements *Have reached level 99. Enjoying the Content During or immediately before the monster's appearance, speak to one of the following NPCs to obtain an Elvorseal: *Affi in *Dremi in *Shiftrix in You will be asked if you wish to proceed to the battlefield. Saying yes teleports you directly there. *Players who are part of a Unity will be able to see notifications of when and where a monster is scheduled to appear. **'The displayed amount of time is an approximate maximum and is modified by the number of participants.' **Players with an Elvorseal will receive messages as more participants join a battle informing them of any shortened wait time, decreasing in increments of 1 minute. The minimum wait time is 30 seconds. Participating in Battle A battle against various smaller monsters will unfold in the Domain Invasion area, and wiping them out will cause a dragon to spawn: *Escha - Zi'Tah: Azi Dahaka, heralded by an army of Azi Dahaka's Dragons. *Escha - Ru'Aun: Naga Raja, heralded by an army of Naga Raja's Lamia. *Reisenjima: Quetzalcoatl, heralded by an army of Quetzalcoatl's Sibilus. *'Any of the 3 zones:' Mireu, may spawn with a low probability (<5%) in place of any of the three dragons, after their heralds have been defeated. Defeat the notorious monster to receive rewards. * Monster tagging is not active during a Domain Invasion, meaning that players can work together even if they are not in the same party. * There is no time limit for battles against either the smaller monsters or the notorious monsters. * Alter egos may be called forth in battle. * The notorious monster names are the same as before, but their attributes, skills, and attack patterns have changed. **Monster maximum HP increases based on the number of participants. *The notorious monster can only be fought within the designated area. Any number of adventurers can fight together in this non-instanced battle. The battle is won once the monster is defeated. Rewards All players participating in Domain Invasion will receive Domain Points once the notorious monster has been vanquished. Domain Points may be exchanged for rewards by speaking with Zurim in * Escha silt and beads will continue to be earned as before. These are calculated based on an evaluation of your contributions to the battle, including damage dealt, damage taken, healing done to allies, enfeebling done to foes, evasion, etc. Contributions from summoned trusts count towards this total. **There are two separate evaluations, one for the monsters heralding the dragon, which rewards silt and capacity points, and a second after the dragon is defeated, rewarding beads and Domain Points. Bonus multipliers for Domain Points are calculated at the end of the fight with the dragon. * Spoils are not awarded directly upon defeating the notorious monsters. Acquiring Domain Points Players will receive a baseline of 10 domain points, which are then modified by certain factors. Mireu grants 80 points upon defeat regardless of bonuses. * The below bonuses stack. Bonuses for number of participants. in this case, "participants" means the total number of players in the battlefield, partied or not. The English client currently mistakenly prints this as "Party Size Bonus." These multipliers apply to everyone participating in the same encounter. *1 Participant: 1.0x *2 Participants: 1.2x *3 Participants: 1.4x *4 Participants: 1.6x *5 Participants: 1.8x *6 Participants: 2.0x Bonuses for battle contributions These multipliers apply to only the player who earns them, and are not applied to the point totals of party/alliance members. *Final Blow dealt to smaller monster (Skirmish Prevention Bonus): 2.0x *Final Blow dealt to the dragon (Boss Battle Prevention Bonus): 2.0x Up to 80 domain points may be earned per Earth day, resetting at Midnight JST. *Congestion and latency can cause the chat window to fail to display any earned Domain Points. If this happens, players may always check their current total with Zurim. *Players who have reached 80 points in a day will get a notification saying "You have reached the maximum amount of Domain Points obtainable today," and will be reminded of the reset in three time zones. *After the battle, your daily accrued Domain Points are displayed, as well as your total current Domain Points. Special Buffs Certain special buffs will activate based on how a Domain Invasion battle plays out. *The player who delivers the final blow to the last remaining smaller monster will receive the Awakening buff. Awakening has the following effects: :Regen / Refresh / Regain / Increased damage dealt / Decreased damage taken If the affected character is knocked out, they will be automatically revived once a certain amount of time has passed. *A character revived in this way will not suffer any experience loss. Domain Effects A perpetual Domain effect will be applied to each area based on the total number of times a notorious monster has been slain in that area. This affect applies to all characters in the area. * The running tally of notorious monsters slain will be calculated for each world, and the counter will begin to increment once the version update has gone live. * This counter will not reset during server maintenances. Unity Chat Notifications Players belonging to a Unity will receive Domain Invasion-related chat messages featuring the following information: *10 minutes until smaller monsters spawn *Smaller monster spawn notification *Notorious monster spawn notification *Notorious monster defeat notification *Notorious monster tally Blessings Blessings are applied zone-wide to an area after a dragon has been defeated. New blessings are added every time a dragon is defeated.. These Blessings persist until the next Version update. Category:Events